indiawikiaorg-20200214-history
Balasore/Miscellaneous
The subject of Earthquakes has become again of concern. For India this usually entails Mars in the sign of Scorpio finding an adverse Mercury. Two out of three times this will kill 20,000 or more Indians but one out of three times it triggers a quake in the Kuriles as happened last time. About 2016 the next major Indian quake is due. What is happening appears likely due to mines caves or tunnels collapsing. A full set of predictions for 2008 can be found in www.groups.yahoo.com/group/interstellarrescue as the file 2008.for and if you have trouble downloading it send me an email and I can attach it for you. Tsunamis that kill lots of people have in common a Mars parallel ahead of a closing adverse. The power is multiplied by exactly one thousand times what usually happens. To promote a force 7 quake to a force 10 involves the logarithm of 1,000, 3 being added to the characteristic. To read epicentres more exactly you need to monitor the electrical potential at the surface. 600,000 people have died over the 25 years or so I have predicted quakes you can always warn the Consulates this gives them heart attacks but they say they have no authority. I wore the Japanese and the Chinese down until they installed VAN systems giving 24 hour evacuation warnings. Indians are not stupid and you ought to have VAN systems too. My work is without sponsorships and I am getting old. Think about a school. Antigravity spacecraft are related to my work. You can also become involved with extraterrestrial beings. Very competent human beings the best of the best with ability both to understand their Master fully and to remember and carry out instructions perfectly can be found work on other planets. A few of those I teach report being abducted so being mentally trained in certain matters will make you of interest to be recruited. That effectively means entering a high grade slavery or at least something like being Monks in very effectual relationship with beings that humans are apt to worship. Anyway when I began to seek to develop and to teach higher mental skills I had no idea I was preparing human beings for another world. I think basically we all ought to be able to read minds whenever necessary and to remember the complete telephone book by reading it once. I am nowhere near that good I only know the drills that can develop one partly there but just training a few people immediately attracted the interest of higher powers. Of course any good Indian knows the Aphorisms of Patanjali but we see the Science of the Mind and the corresponding Science of the Machine have separated. Once Indians could build spacecraft and had an enviable civilization. Now studying quakes soon gets you in touch with the hidden properties of gravity, its polarities, its element related spectra, how to build spaceships to travel in time and to copy objects completely. Giving in to greed, oppressing one another, denying the spiritual, the usual cult of being silly abandoning the purpose and mission of life to selfish folly has cost you first to the Moguls and later to the British now if there is a useful slogan to adopt for any Indian "Maybe I am wrong this time, what do you think?" would be an excellent one. My quake forecasts have not been filled in properly for a long time. You can get involved in improving the detail of forecasting, checking results, clarifying method, building and installing equipment, while you are not buried alive in rubble. A more comfortable way to cope with quakes. Start the deal now. I have some Venture Capitalists who can come to the party if there is an overseas partnership in the offing. Category: